


"God, you're so pretty."

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dont worry, i feel like the ending verges dangerously close to serial killer territory, its not though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon #1 prompted ‘coldflash, something w/ len saying “god you’re so pretty” to barry maybe pls while he has him tied up? and nsfw?? thank you!’ Anon #2 prompted ‘MY FIRSTBORN FOR COLDFLASH BONDAGE.’ Anon #3 prompted ‘Coldflash! With dirty talking (‘good boy’) and begging, from either person.’</p>
<p>Sometimes I think the only reason you guys keep me around is for the porn… But here you go, anons! Hope you don’t mind that I combined your prompts. It just sort of happened as I was writing. An hour of my time + 786 words of pure filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"God, you're so pretty."

“God, you’re so pretty,” Len says breathlessly, tugging hard on Barry’s hair. Barry arches into the touch and lets out a whimper, choked off and desperate.

This is their first time trying anything like this, anything this intense, but Barry can’t lie and say he hasn’t wanted to. Ever since the first time Captain Cold had encased him solidly in ice midway through a heist the Rogues were pulling, Barry’s wanted to know what being restrained would feel like under slightly more pleasurable conditions.

Len hasn’t disappointed. Barry’s arms are stretched above his head and secured together with a length of red silk, another piece folded over his eyes and tied tightly, keeping him from seeing. His ankles are tied to the bedposts, leaving him sprawled out and unable to move.

Barry’s been tied up for what feels like hours now, Len gently touching and kissing every inch of his skin, brushing tender caresses over his collarbones and hips. His skin feels like it’s stretched too tightly, still stinging from the bites Len has left, fierce possessive marks. Yet Len hasn’t once touched him where he wants to be touched.

“You have no idea just what you look like,” Len said, voice pure gravel. Barry knows what that tone means, and he can’t fight back the shiver.

Without warning, Len drops his hands down to between Barry’s thighs and pushes outwards. Barry screams at the sudden push, the pressure so close to where he needs it but not quite, forcing him to arch his back and try to spread his legs wider. His scream trails off into a sob as Len gently massages his skin directly over the bite marks he’s left, making the pain fade into red-hot sparks of pleasure.

“Please,” he says, feeling his cock twitch at the words. “Please, Len, oh- oh god please-”

“Please what?” Len says. “Tell me what you want, Barry.”

Barry whines and shakes his head. He’s no good at this, can’t say what he wants. Usually he just shows Len, biting his lip to keep the words from spilling out, words he can’t bear to say.

Len sighs, skimming one of his hands up towards Barry’s abs, letting it rest just above where Barry’s cock is. Barry groans at the feeling, trying to fight back the burst of precum that comes from knowing Len is so close, that he’s so close to getting what he wants but he can’t have it yet.

“Barry,” Len says, “You will tell me what you want.” He shifts his hand closer.

Barry writhes under him. “No, ahh, no, oh god- I can’t, please,” he sobs. “Len, please-”

“Tell me what you want, Barry,” Len says.

Barry drops his head back onto the sheets, chest heaving. He can feel how wet he is from this, the strands of precum dripping down his cock. He can’t remember the last time he was so desperate, but he knows he can’t. He can’t speak, he can’t tell Len what he wants. “No!” he chokes out. “No, aah! Len, I can’t-”

“Yes you can,” Len says, almost gently if not for the undercurrent of pure steel in his voice. “You will. Barry, what do you want?” He moves his hand to Barry’s cock and pulls it once, a sharp jerk, too tight and too much, and Barry screams.

“Aaah! Oh fuck- ah- god fucking please-”

“Barry, tell me what you want,” Len commands, pulling his hand back. “Now.”

The dam breaks.

“Fuck, Len please, I want your hands on me,” Barry says, feeling himself blush scarlet at the words. Faintly, he hears the sound of a click from a bottle opening. “You make me feel so good, Len, so good, I can’t- fuck! Fucking please just, god please just touch me, touch me!”

“You’re doing so well, Barry,” Len says.

“Len,” Barry sobs, “Len please why won’t you touch me- I want you to touch me-” He forces himself to stop, biting down hard on his lower lip.

The sound of movement stops, and then Len wraps a hand around Barry’s throat, lightly and not a threat, but just enough pressure to force Barry to open his mouth with a gasp.

“No,” Len says softly. “No, Barry. Keep talking.”

Barry whimpers, sounding completely broken, but forces himself to obey. “Len,” he says, “Len, please- I want you to make… make me scream. I want…” He breathes, shaky but determined. “I want you to fuck me.”

He can almost see Len’s smirk as the words finish spilling from his mouth, knowing now what Len was trying to get him to say all along.

“Good boy, Barry,” Len says, dark and full of promise.

And Barry screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I sin all day every day at whyinhades on tumblr. Come join me.


End file.
